


Unprepared

by VesperRegina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Drama, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is completely unprepared, even though he thought he was. 285 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> So, my sister, who got me hooked on _Supernatural_, wrote this story, "Last Death". She bugged me on IM to write her something set before that story starts. Since she's got me wrapped around her little finger, I obliged, just like I did for "like a coin that won't get tossed" which is also based on her story.

When his daughter is born, Jo squeezes his hand so hard, he feels the ache in his hand for a week.

Anna comes into the world silently, something he was not expecting. It frightens him to see her, this wrinkled newborn baby that he's been anticipating for the last nine months and been speaking endearments and telling stories to her through her mama's belly. He swallows hard against the orange juice he drank this morning, burning its way back up his throat.

Never, never in his life has anything frightened him this much, except for losing Sam.

The doctor does something with a bulb syringe to his purplish-red daughter, something that clears out her mouth and nose, and she comes alive with a husky cry. She sucks air in and starts to cry in deep wails that fill the room with sound, with life.

Dean doesn't realize that Jo's been calling his name, until he feels her hit him in the side of his arm. He clutches it and turns to look at her, not angry, just...surprised.

Jo is sweaty, hair sticking to her forehead, but she looks happy. Happy and a little annoyed. That changes as she looks at him, her face growing more concerned.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

He blinks, slowly; watches as the nurse comes to place Anna on her mother's chest.

"Oh my God."

"Dean?"

"I'm a father."

Jo smirks. "Nice of you to notice."

He starts to hyperventilate and sinks down to the floor, the tile smooth and cold beneath his fingertips. He can't stop looking at his daughter--_his daughter_\--even so, unbelieving.

"I'm a father," he repeats, as if it's going to change the fact.

End.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unprepared (the Immaculate remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386216) by [aron_kristina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina)




End file.
